


Take Me, Take Me

by Taimat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Eridan are in a kismesis relationship but keep flipping into red, which they do their best to hide. Sollux has been watching Dave grow up in secret, and the two are now both interested in each other, but Dave knows it will be hard enough to share Sollux at all, much less share him within the same quadrant. Besides, having two people in the same quadrant is considered cheating, even for trolls. And between him and Eridan, he knows who's more pitiable. He doesn't stand a chance…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> RP-verse, but hey, have some bottom!Dave.
> 
> Warnings: definitely-consensual BDSM, but it's pretty tame, imo

“He told you, I athume.”

“‘Course he did. And yeah, I know it’s weird kinky shit that you guys have to keep on the downlow.”

“And you dethided?”

“To roll with it. Like I told him, I know my hand, I know my odds, and I’m not betting me against him. That’d be stupid.”

“Yeah. Thtupid. You’d be in two theperate quadranth.”

“Except for the part where we actually wouldn’t be. Saying it doesn’t make it true, Captor.”

Dave has stood with his back to the recently closed door the entire time, Sollux remaining unmoving in his chair, save for swiveling it around. The troll tilts his head almost imperceptibly.

“You don’t believe that I could pity you.”

“He said that you did.”

“You didn’t believe him becauthe?”

“Because I’m the sword-wielding time-traveler. Capable of being in thirteen places at once. Single-handedly responsible for making sure we stay alpha. Flashstepping and takin’ out bad guys by the hoard. And he’s a whiny fish troll with way too many quadrant issues and character flaws comin’ out his weird fin-shaped ears. Between the two of us, I know who’s more pitiable.”

Sollux sighs. “Humanth really don’t get thith pity thing.”

Dave’s expression doesn’t change, even when Sollux stands, and he doesn’t have time to flashstep away before he’s pinned to the wall by red and blue. Sollux hadn’t lifted so much as a finger in warning.

“What wath it you thaid? Thaying it doethn’t make it true?”

“So what, you rape me to make me more pathetic? Man, I can see why they’re knockin’ down your door. Not looking for a blackrom thing, if you hadn’t noticed.”

Sollux looks like he’s barely heard him. He’s moving forward slowly, one hand lifting as he nears the boy, and as soon as clawed fingers touch the rim of his shades, Dave swallows hard, staring Sollux down.

“I could, but I won’t. I can thee through you anyway.”

“Who are you, Rose? Gonna diagnose me while I’m stuck on your wall like some freaky twist on a medical porno? Real classy.”

“You can keep talking all you want, if it maketh you feel better. Won’t dithguithe the truth, anyway.”

That’s the first time that Dave actually tries to move out of the restraints, and Sollux smirks at him.

“If you can tell me to thtop and mean it, I will. Your thafe word ith thopor thlime.”

“That’s two words. And do I have to say it with the lisp for it to—” Dave sucks in a breath when Sollux leans in, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. The slide of fang against his skin makes him shiver.

“Goddamn, are you a troll vampire, too? I need to stop mixing my aliens with my fantasy. It’s like one of those terrible summer blockbusters that caters—”

Sollux shuts him up by running his tongue along the tendon in front of him. “Thith ith why I pity you more. You keep trying to cover what you’re feeling with your wordth. And it maketh me want to wrap you up and keep you thafe tho that you don’t have to. To thow you that it’th okay to feel thingth. Eridan ith pretty open with what he feelth. But you hide. Like you can’t even be honetht with yourthelf. And that’th really pitiable.”

Dave bites his lip against what is probably more words, and Sollux brushes his thumb over where the human’s teeth meet skin.

“Aw, quiet already? And it wath tho pathetic! My blood puther wath going a mile a minute.” He laughs when Dave actually growls at him, apparently unwilling to offer more verbal responses, then tilts his head up to speak into Dave’s ear. “It’th okay. Let yourthelf have thith.”

“If I’m reading this right, I’m pretty sure you’re going to be the one having me. Judging by my general damsel in distress posture and your villainous looks. Where’s the camera, Captor? You filming this for later?”

Sollux gives him a soft smile before kissing his cheek, of all things.

“I’ve been talking to Eridan. I know what you want from me. And that’th not what I’m uthed to, but I’m going to thow you that you’re not him. And I know that. And I can be what you need, too.”

He saves the human from having to reply by pressing the whole of his body against him, and with one thrust of his hips, Dave lets out a soft little breath.

“Don’t do this. You’re ruining your thing with Eridan. And I’m no homewrecker. My boobs are not nearly big enough for that.”

“Tell me to thtop.”

Instead, Dave pulls at his wrists again, seemingly ignoring the fact that Sollux hasn’t touched his ankles.

“But you won’t. You’ve been thinking about my bulge inthide you for too long.”

“Ampora said you guys didn’t do that. And I don’t have a nook, so looks like you’re outta luck. What d’you say I just blow you and we call it a day.”

“Mm, ath much ath you’d like that, that’th not what you really want. Not now, anyway.”

Sollux nuzzles at Dave’s neck, becoming addicted to the way the muscles tense as he rocks against the human. He grins and reaches between them, but he doesn’t go for Dave’s pants. He goes for his own.

And while he’s at it, he thinks, why not, and strips them both completely. Dave certainly isn’t protesting, judging from the way he can feel the human’s eyes on him. The shades aren’t nearly as good at hiding him as Dave thinks they are.

Or maybe Sollux has finally improved upon reading him from all of those stolen hours in the computer lab.

Either way.

Dave doesn’t see the grin on his face because he’s busy watching between his legs, probably wondering where this promised tentacle bulge is. And so Sollux lets it snake out from the bone sheath. As soon as it’s long enough to twitch against his abdomen, Dave lets out the most pathetic sort of whimper before he sags against the wall.

Sollux laughs and moves back in, wrapping himself gently around Dave’s weird, stiff bulge. He can work with this. Judging from how tightly his face is pulled, Dave’s eyes are probably closed, and that’s a shame. He should be watching. Sollux is thoroughly enjoying the way he’s painting the human’s skin with pale yellow slickness.

It suddenly occurs to him that Dave does not care that it’s yellow and not blue or purple or even green. Dave doesn’t care.

The troll leans in and just barely stops himself from burying all four fangs into Dave’s neck. Instead, he sucks a dark bruise into being, encouraged by the panting noises his partner is making and by the way he is definitely not saying the safe word.

“You want me inthide you, don’t you.”

“Eridan said that you don’t.” If that’s all Dave can manage, then Sollux is doing pretty well.

“But I will for you. Becauthe you want it.”

His bulge twists lower to play with the weird hanging sacs between Dave’s legs where his nook should be.

“You don’t.”

Sollux snarls, and with a crackle of energy spins the human around completely, pressing his hands flat against the wall. It’s telling that Dave doesn’t try to shift away from the way Sollux strokes down his sides. It’s not until Sollux kicks his legs further apart and spreads him open that he shivers and presses closer to the wall.

“You want thith.”

“You—” Dave chokes when Sollux presses his tip to the tight ring of muscle.

It’s not his ideal, that’s true. But if this is the only way of doing this, then he’ll do it. He’s clearly still excited about it, judging by the way he’s leaking onto Dave’s skin and between his own legs. God, and he can’t wait to have Dave inside him, too, but that can wait. This time is about Dave and his issues. Sollux can wait.

He presses, and Dave whimpers. He’s tight, so fucking tight, and how the hell do humans even do this, anyway? He’s tight and dry and if it weren’t for the fact that Dave is still hard, Sollux would think he really didn’t want this. So he teases at the muscle, trying to get it wet enough that he can slide inside, and Dave shudders.

“Let me in, Thtrider.”

“No. You don’t want it. Don’t do this.”

Sighing, Sollux leans his chest against Dave’s back and continues to work at the opening he wants so badly to invade. More than he ever thought he would.

“Tho tell me. Why don’t I? Why don’t I want to do thith with you?”

Dave’s shoulders hitch, and Sollux wraps one arm around him, stroking along Dave’s bulge the way he’s seen the human do more times than maybe he should have. His answer is soft, uttered against the wall.

“Because it’s dirty and that’s why you guys don’t do it and you won’t like it and you won’t like me and it’s all because I don’t have the right parts and I can’t even help it but you’ll never want this again after this and I don’t think I could handle knowing what I can’t have.”

Sollux nuzzles between Dave’s shoulders, huffing. “You’re a moron.”

And then he pushes. Hard.

And he’s surprised to find that, after the first short distance, he can slide in easily.

He can’t make a sound, held as tightly as he is inside Dave’s body, but that doesn’t really matter because Dave is making enough sound for the two of them.

High, gasping breaths. Whimpers that sound like he’s trying to swallow them back but failing.

After a moment, Sollux recovers his wits enough to start moving, slipping back and forth a little, twisting and curling and pressing, searching for the places that Dave likes best and nearly salivating at the thought that Dave is yellow on the inside now. Because of him. He decides upon a growl instead, and oh, if that doesn’t do wondrous things for Dave’s body.

The human shudders and arches, hips canting back into Sollux’s own, and the way he’s trembling makes Sollux think that he’s having just as difficult of a time processing all of this. Dave’s fingers are digging into the wall, and Sollux brushes his lips across one pale shoulder.

“And you thought I wouldn’t like thith. You were holding out on me. Thith ith…god…”

Dave hisses, and Sollux thinks it’s likely that he’ll collapse at any minute. Red wraps across his chest, blue stretches around his waist, and it isn’t even intentional, but when Sollux flicks a bit of spare energy along Dave’s bulge as he strokes, the human nearly screams.

Pausing for long enough to be aware if Dave is going to yell out the safe words or not, Sollux concludes that he’s in the clear when Dave squirms to get closer. To him, not to the wall. It takes all of a second for Sollux to make a decision, and then Dave is pressed to him back to front, wrists pulling underneath Sollux’s arms and behind his back, leaving Dave with no room to move away.

Leaving Sollux with all the space in the world to dart little flecks of energy along his front.

Dave is moaning, whining, completely unable to do anything other than enjoy, and Sollux closes his eyes and just listens. Feels. Touches.

And if he’d thought Dave was tight before, that is nothing to the feeling of him when he comes.

Sollux nearly drops them both.

Eyes closed, he hisses into Dave’s ear, “Do you want it inthide?”

And Dave tugs him close and nods frantically, so that’s that.

He makes these noises when Sollux fills him that just…

The troll leans them both forward into the wall to make sure they stay upright, and they do nothing more than breathe together.

Dave is right. He does feel dirty. The way they stick together. The salt of his skin that is so different from Eridan’s. The dripping mess between them. The thought of where exactly his bulge is.

He wants to do it again.

He wants to force more of those noises out, even if Dave is pretending to be unwilling for his own reasons.

He wants to make Dave unravel. Make Dave see how much he matters. How much he’s worth.

He wants Dave.

Maybe that’s all there is to it.


End file.
